


Window to Our World

by weirdqafan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Humor, Crack, Crackity crack crack crack, Dysfunctional Family, Facebook, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Movie(s), Technology, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdqafan/pseuds/weirdqafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when everyone (X-Men + Brotherhood) moves into the mansion after the movie.  With modern technology.  Think Mutant Brady Bunch.  With more sex and cursing.  And snark, plenty of snark</p><p>Each chapter is a large graphic, so beware slower connections</p><p>***3-18-14: I actually am working on the next part of this.  My mom was hospitalized 3 times last year and I spent a year & a half taking care of her.  When I tried to work on this, discovered that I didn't have the files I needed.  There will probably be an update in a week or so.</p><p><strike>**3-18-14: Finished next part, just have to make sure that I like it and are in my cracky characters.  End of the week a good bet</strike> I work faster than I thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You made me see my sister's boobs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik & Charles discuss Raven's nudist tendencies via text

[  
](http://photobucket.com)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	2. Raven is NOT a happy camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's retribution

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	3. There's a whole lotta cussing going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little slip of the tongue...and not the good kind

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	4. Hell hath no fury like a telepath scorned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't make Charles angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	5. Do you come from a land down under?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status check: Operation "Get the Hell Out of Dodge"  
> Check-in with Operative: Angel in Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	6. Open mouth, insert foot and choke on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh....family. Can't kill them...and get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Special Note: The translations for this were provided by internet translators. Unlike Raven, I am not the embodiment of Perfection.*
> 
>  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	7. Drama, with a side of shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any one up for a game of Clue?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	8. The calm before the shit storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have we all gone deaf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the tabs are real sites/places.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.
> 
> ********  
> A BIG thank you for all the kudos and comments. I do a (pathetic) happy dance whenever I get a new one. I've been trying to respond, but AO3 has been having some issues and doesn't seem to like me very much. I just wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciate it! *mwah*


	9. A Twisted Game of Hide & Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's quiet...maybe a little TOO quiet....

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	10. Rumor Has It....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors, Fashion Tips and Star Wars.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	11. Anonymia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear the wrath of the Unknown texter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Productivity on this came to a grinding halt when: a) my computer died and I was only just barely able to back up the in progress chapters and b) my best friend was diagnosed with cancer.
> 
> However, this chapter was literally created in 2 days as a distraction, so just...no guarantees on any future posting timelines. But the next 2 chapters are already in progress, so maybe sooner than later.
> 
> Chapter title is the Greek word for without a name

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the brilliance of [Conversations in Marvel Tumblr](http://conversationsinmarvel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And then my brain ran amok and this turned into a series. With something barely resembling a plot.


	12. Come Out, Come Out Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and seek is only fun when you're 10...or drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it needs to be said, Moira is talking to Charles

  



End file.
